


What Was Once Broken

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a friendly planet, Jack is in danger and only Daniel can save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Once Broken

**Author's Note:**

> April 25, 2017 - Under reconstruction
> 
> The song lyrics are from a Josh Groban song
> 
> This was originally published in the first Ancient's Gate e-zine, and first published online in 2005. Thanks to Delilah for the beta and to Judy for fine tuning it.

**What Was Once Broken by Sideburns**

 

_Broken, once connected, We were so strong and so blessed in a simple way_ \- Josh Groban

"Well, isn't this new and different," Jack said as he stepped out of the wormhole and onto P4X-250. "Sand." He turned back to Daniel and asked conversationally, "How long has it been since we 'gated to a planet that had sand, Daniel?"

Adjusting his sunglasses, Daniel said, "A week."

"Just what I was saying. New and different."

"Does it not 'beat' trees, O'Neill?"

Blowing sand from his sunglasses, Jack nodded. "You bet your sweet bippy, it does."

Daniel looked up immediately and said, "Teal'c, don't ask what a bippy is, okay? Just… don't ask."

Teal'c cocked his head and said, "I was not going to ask, DanielJackson. I understand full well what a 'bippy' is. I have been educated by Major Ferretti."

Ignoring the "bippy" talk and because she was feeling left out, Sam said, "Trees have shade, Colonel."

"Ah, yes. Shade. Highly overrated."

"Easy to say since you know damn well we're only five miles from Xumbru," Daniel said with a sniff.

"And what kind of name is that, anyway?"

"Like you'd listen if I told you?"

Looking askance and with hand held over his heart, Jack said, "Why Daniel, are you insinuating—"

"If the insinuation fits...."

"Oh. Okay, then." Jack took several steps forward, looked over his shoulder and said, "Hello? Crumbville awaits, kids."

Sam fell in behind him, Teal'c behind her. Daniel, muttering about Xumbru versus Crumbville, brought up the rear.

***

The oasis below them looked like heaven and like nothing anyone on Earth could have imagined. At first glance, and for miles and miles and miles, P4X-250 looked very much like Abydos; sand as far as the eye could see. But then there was the oasis, stretching a hundred miles in every direction, winding around a river of cool, refreshing water whose source was somewhere deep underground. As a result, the miles of land was populated by lush plant life painted in colors and shadings an artist could only dream of creating, its trees rising majestically into the cloudless blue sky. The oasis SG-1 now looked down upon. And in the middle of paradise sat Xumbru, the city of the Eoroes, a gentle, intelligent people, interested in forming a productive alliance with Earth, which was the reason for SG-1's return. It was their job to firm up a treaty that would do just that, as well as give Earth access to the valuable mineral found in the river. A mineral that was proving to be as powerful as naquada, yet far easier to acquire and requiring very little refining in order to provide similar forms of power.

The President had been ecstatic, enough so that he almost listened to Kinsey, who suggested they use one of his NID men to "broker the deal" as he'd called it. Fortunately General Hammond had the President's ear and had assured him that wasn't necessary as SG-1 had been doing just this kind of "brokering" for almost six years, thank you very much. The President authorized SG-1's final visit.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sam now asked of no one in particular.

"Very," Daniel answered almost reverently.

"So let's get down there already. Those little nut cakes await, not to mention a swim."

Jack started down, the others staring after him.

"Nut cakes?" Teal'c asked.

"Veron's wife made him nut cakes last time. I think you and Daniel were in the carpathe meeting with the Quanto."

"Ah, we missed nut cakes. Then I am sorely disappointed." Teal'c started down after Jack, leaving Sam and Daniel with their mouths open.

"Does he even know what a nut cake is?" Sam asked.

"Well," Daniel said as he started to follow the other two, "I'm assuming it's a cake made with nuts, but I think Teal'c was being facetious."

Sam was left alone, mouth still open.

***

"Ah, Colonel O'Neill, it is very good to see you again. We have awaited your return with much anticipation."

Arms out, Jack embraced Veron as he said, "And I have awaited your lovely wife's delicious desserts."

Laughing, Veron, the predict of Xumbru, stepped back to acknowledge the others. "Colonel Carter, it is, as always, a pleasure. And Master Teal'c, my grandson is especially eager to see you again."  
Looking over at Daniel, his violet eyes softened. "Daniel, it is very good to look upon you once more."

No one missed the heartfelt tone of his voice. Daniel and Veron had found kindred souls in each other, so much so that Veron's wife, Esheala, had groused, albeit with a smile, that she was about to become a "Daniel-widow." It had been their immediate kinship that was almost solely responsible for the Eoroes willingness to forge an alliance with Earth. Daniel's own abilities at "brokering a deal" had simply been the glue that held the talks together and cemented Veron's confidence in him.

The two men now embraced just as Esheala stepped out of the doorway. She clucked a bit and said, "I am again without a mate. Colonel O'Neill, your delight in my food shall be my saving grace."

Laughing, Jack hugged her before kissing the top of her curly, gray hair. Esheala stood barely five feet tall and had previously confessed to being "old enough to be your mother, Colonel." She giggled at his kiss before moving into her husband's arms and saying, "I have a new dessert for you tonight, Colonel. And a stew that will leave you drooling."

"Be still my heart," Jack said with a grin.

Veron smiled down at his wife before making eye contact with Jack again. With a welcoming wave of his arm, he said, "Please, all of you, come inside. The Quanto will be ready to talk tomorrow upon the noon hour, but tonight, we celebrate."

***

Veron's home was much like all of the Eoroes': large, spacious, airy and very cool. Furniture was designed for maximum comfort and even though the Eoroes were smaller in stature, even Teal'c found the furniture very accommodating.

While Esheala took Jack and Sam into the kitchen to "sample" dinner, Teal'c was almost immediately attacked by a small bundle of energy that quickly attached himself to Teal'c's legs.

"Talc! You are back!"

Looking fondly down at the tousled-haired boy, Teal'c said, "I am indeed back, Heursho. I have missed you."

Veron's grandson was five and termed by all who knew him as a "Covash" or as Jack had correctly interpreted, a "holy terror." The boy never stopped and he'd been thoroughly delighted to find someone who could keep up with him: namely Teal'c or "Talc" as he called him. Now he pulled away, grasped a hand and tugged the Jaffa toward his bedroom and the games that waited. With a raised eyebrow, Teal'c followed, leaving Veron and Daniel alone.

Veron directed Daniel to the couch nearest the large window that overlooked the paradise that was Xumbru and said, "Our evening meal will be crowded as many will join us to welcome you all back; so let us take these quiet moments to catch up, yes?"  
Removing his clip-on sunglasses and setting them into his boonie, which he placed on the large table beside him, Daniel nodded. "Sounds good, Veron."

Veron watched the man he now considered a friend and was somewhat surprised to see the dark circles that seemed to shadow the intelligent and magnetic blue eyes. "You look tired, Daniel. Has all been well?"

"Very well, my friend. Just busy." Daniel rested back into the comfort of the cushions and smiled at Veron. "You look happy."

"We are very pleased at all that this alliance with your Earth will bring us, Daniel. We have been so sheltered here in our world and to discover that there are others beyond our ken is a gift we never expected to experience."

"Not all who might come through the Stargate will be gifts, Veron," Daniel warned.

"We understand this, Daniel. But we can not control our joy that there *is* more out there. And thanks to you, we now understand how to use the Stargate. Many among us have the need to explore and will, with aid from the SGC, do so. Toreno and Motine are nearly beside themselves that they shall be allowed to be members of your Stargate Command as part of our alliance."

Daniel smiled in spite of himself. Even in paradise, the need to know what was beyond one's understanding seemed inevitable. He could certainly empathize. Before anything else could be said, Jack and Sam walked out of the kitchen with Esheala. Jack rubbed his hands together almost gleefully as he said, "Veron, I am going to have to steal your wife. Her cooking has completely ensnared me."

Laughing, Veron rose. "Then perhaps we should quickly move into preparing for the company that will be joining us this evening." He walked to the entrance to the hallway and called out, "Who would like to ring the meal bell tonight?"

The sound of pounding footsteps, which had to mean at least ten people were thundering down the hall, were soon followed by one small boy.

"Me! Me! I want to ring it, grammars, I want to ring it!"

Laughing delightedly, Veron took his grandson's hand and led him out to the porch. He lifted him so that the cord was within reach of his small fingers and Heursho pulled the rope causing the bell clanged brightly. Setting him down, Veron said, "All right, now out back where we will help your grandmother prepare for our friends."

Heursho scampered ahead and into the house, his small legs pumping as he ran past everyone to join his grandmother. Smiling, Jack said, "I suggest we follow, pronto."

***

The Eoroes who had shown up at Veron's to welcome them were a jovial bunch and clearly happy to have SG-1 back in their midst. Tonight they celebrated, but tomorrow they would be astute and serious negotiators.

Daniel wasn't too worried about the treaty and figured he'd have maybe four busy days of detailed talks. His most difficult job would come later, namely drafting the document. In spite of all they were gaining through the treaty, they were also giving a great deal and the powers that be in Washington would need convincing. Washington loved giving little while receiving much.

What bothered him the most was that once he'd drafted the damn thing, his job would be done and he didn't want that. He wanted to see this one through, be a part of the exchange. But he knew better. Wouldn't happen, although he'd never get a valid reason from anyone. Hammond would say, "We need you, son," but wouldn't give him a reason why, and Jack would say, "No – just – no." But again, no reason would be given for the "just – no."

Daniel figured Jack needed a straight man and Teal'c was no longer eligible now that he'd developed a "human" sense of humor.

"Daniel, you are far away from us tonight."

Bringing himself back from his deep thoughts, Daniel smiled at Veron and shook his head. "No, I'm here. Just thinking about … tomorrow."

"Ah. You are nervous?" Veron asked, curiosity in his tone.

"Not nervous – exactly. In fact, I'm looking forward to the negotiations. We'll be creating something that will be beneficial for both our people and learning more of each other at the same time. This is always a good thing."

"Indeed it is. You do remember that before we go into the meetings, you have been granted permission to see the Temple of Quicoa, yes?"

"I remember and am looking forward to it. I feel very honored that such history will be shared with me."

"I believe you are one of the few who would appreciate it, Daniel. We understand how legends work and how stories carried down through the generations can take on an almost holy glow, but in this case we have proof," his gaze flicked to the right to land on his grandson, "that the power of the Temple is real."

Bringing his attention back to Daniel, he added, "You may also be able to tell us even more of the Quicoa than our ancestors. No one has ever been able to read that which is written on the columns." He smiled broadly. "You can see that I have ulterior motives for taking you. I plan to learn from you, my young friend, and in return, I will be sharing the great gift that is seeing the Temple at dawn. I feel blessed every time I make the journey and witness the rising sun bring it to life."

Daniel could feel the curl of excitement begin in his stomach at the prospect of seeing the miracle that was Quicoa and the columns that held a language the Eoroes could not read. The story of the tragedy surrounding the loss of Veron's son and daughter-in-law had been shared during their last visit, but the miracle of finding Herusho had been told only to Daniel, although he'd later been able to share it with his teammates.

"Veron, we are going to begin a game of Ruteg. Will you and Daniel join us?"

Daniel and Veron looked at each other, then at the speaker, Veron's good friend, Mortog. Finally Veron said, "So a challenge has been issued? How many teams shall there be?"

"Six. Colonel O'Neill has agreed to compete as well. Not that it will matter," Mortog said proudly. "Naturally Buto and I will win!"

Veron looked at Daniel and raised his eyebrow.

With a sweeping gesture of his hand, Daniel said, "After you, *partner*."

Laughing, they moved onto the grass for the strange game of Ruteg, a game that combined physical agility with brainpower.

***

Daniel dropped down on the grass to catch his breath. He and Veron had just beaten Mortog and Buto and both were awaiting the results of the other semi-final match which would determine who would go into the finals against them. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Jack and Sam taking the field against Mortog's brother and his partner. He glanced toward the house and spotted Herusho riding atop Teal'c's shoulders and cheering wildly. Considering the fact that he was wearing Jack's cap, it was a given that he was cheering for Jack and Sam.

He sat forward, eyes studying his two teammates. The game took place in what the Eoroes called the "game field" and relied heavily on balance, strength and agility. The field in this case was a portion of lawn that had been squared off and represented about a twelve foot by twelve foot space. A line of yellow sand divided the square in half and each team was represented by a different colored flag that hung from a post at a top corner of their portion of the field. At the moment, Jack was having fun flexing his muscles for Sam, and Daniel, watching the display, was pretty certain he was about to throw up. Fifteen minutes later, after solving one of the riddles, Jack was flat on his back, Rictin, Mortog's brother, staring down at him. He'd just successfully beaten Jack in one of the balance tests. Daniel couldn't help smiling.

He continued observing all four players, looking for weaknesses he'd be able to exploit in the final match. He really hoped that Rictin and Tobo won against Jack and Sam. Not that he and Veron couldn't beat Jack and Sam, because they could. It would just be too … uncomfortable. Or something.

Thirty minutes later, Rictin and Tobo were grumbling about losing but their protests were accompanied by wide grins. Veron walked over to where Daniel still sat on the ground and said, "The final match will begin shortly. Are you ready to… how do you say it? Kick…."

"Butt. Yep, I'm ready." He rose gracefully to his feet, wiped the grass off his pants and glanced over at Jack, who was giving him the "You're going down" look. Daniel flipped him the bird. In the old days, Daniel might have just laughed at the look, but this one had an edge to it that immediately got his dander up. It was the form of a look he'd been receiving from Jack a great deal lately.  
He and Veron walked onto the "field" as Cordin, the official "gamekeeper", announced loudly that the finals would now take place. That was all it took to get everyone on their feet and moving to the edge of the field. An atmosphere of excitement surrounded the four players and Daniel knew that most of the thrill was directed at Veron because he was the only Eoroe left.

They squared off, with Veron taking point for their team. One foot rested against the yellow line with Sam doing the same on her side. Behind her, Jack was rubbing his hands almost gleefully. Seeing Daniel watching him, he mouthed, "You're so dead."

Daniel smiled innocently.

The game started with a"task" being drawn out of a bowl and each team then attempting to successfully complete the task first.

By the time the fifth task had been drawn, the two teams were tied.

Veron walked over to him and handed him the task: a riddle. As per the rules, Jack and Sam had the same riddle and it was now a matter of time. Daniel hoped this one had nothing to do with math. He glanced down and groaned. So much for hopes. He read:

"What row of numbers would come next?"  
1  
11  
21  
1211  
111221  
312211  
13112221

He looked up at Veron, who shrugged helplessly. Numbers were not one of his strengths either.

"Okay," Daniel said as he continued to look down at the paper in his hand, "let's see what we've got…."

"They make no sense to me, Daniel. No, I shouldn't say that. Up until line four, they make perfect sense. A 'one', then two one's adding up to two, then a two and a one to add up to three but line four adds up to five. I am officially lost."

"True, and line five adds up eight which has no bearing on line four because the numbers from line one to line four add up to eleven."

"Precisely correct. So what are these numbers trying to say?"

Daniel scratched his head and bit his lower lip. He glanced over at Sam and Jack, both of whom were sitting on the grass, the paper held between them, their heads bent and almost touching. He quickly looked away. At least, judging from their expressions, they were no closer to solving it than he and Veron.

"Okay," he finally said, "we need to think outside the box here. Let's forget math, let's forget numbers adding up to anything, all right?"  
With a look of confusion and a touch of doubt, Veron nevertheless nodded.

"All right. So line one – is a one. Line two is two ones...."

His voice trailed off as he stared at the lines of numbers. Veron stepped in close and said with some concern, "Daniel? Are you all right?"

"Veron, describe line one for me." Daniel held out the paper, eyes glittering with anticipation.

Veron took it and, frowning, said, "It's a one."

"Exactly! One – one."

"Yes. One… one…." Veron glanced up at him and started to smile. "It's one – one."

Daniel nodded happily and said, "Describe line two to me."

Grinning like a loon, Veron said, "Two ones."

Daniel threw up his arms in triumph. Veron immediately raised the paper in the air indicating that they'd solved the riddle. On the other side of the yellow line, Jack and Sam scrambled to their feet and walked to the center of the field, both looking puzzled. Cordin walked over to the four players as everyone strained to hear.

"You claim to have solved this riddle. Veron, please explain," Cordin instructed. "The judges will decide if you have truly broken the puzzle.

"Daniel realized quickly that this was not a math riddle. Simply put, each line, beginning with line two, describes the line before it."

Cordin lifted the blue flag that represented Veron and Daniel and waved it in the air. The guests cheered wildly with Herusho and Teal'c leading the cheers.

So far it was the blue team – Daniel and Veron – leading by one point. It was Sam's turn to pick a task.

***

They'd been on the field for an hour and still neither team had managed the necessary two point lead to win and, in fact, were tied again. The last three tasks had been agility tests with Sam and Daniel squaring off what could only be called the Eoroes' version of soccer. Instead of a ball, however, they kicked a small rounded stone. The rules were pretty different as well. For one thing, each player could only touch the stone with one foot, the same foot, and nothing else. To add spice to the game, Daniel and Sam had to keep their heads together, forehead pressed to forehead, as they moved the stone down the field, each trying to score before the other.

Daniel and Sam were almost matched in height but it was obvious that Sam figured she had the advantage with her slightly longer legs. Daniel felt balance was as important in this task as speed and agility, and with his longer torso, he had the advantage as long as their heads were stuck together. He could move more easily down the field and outmaneuver Sam, which he did, continually. Alongside each of them ran a referee who made sure that only Sam's right foot touched the stone and only Daniel's left. They also would confirm the foot that actually knocked the stone across the goal line – which Sam and Daniel were quickly approaching.

Daniel could hear Sam's harsh breathing, could feel her sweat against his skin. Their hands had to remain behind their backs but their shoulders were constantly bumping each other. He was vaguely aware of yelling in the background and he was pretty sure he could hear Jack yelling out "GO CARTER!" He could just see the goal line, maybe eight feet away. The grass was slick here and he wondered as his left foot captured the stone, if he could kick it the entire eight feet. He waited a breath, felt Sam pull her right foot back a bit as if ready to try to steal, and he took the chance. The side of his foot slammed into the stone and it shot away from both of them.

In almost slow motion, he watched the stone slide over the grass, slow down… and *just* move across the goal line. He heard a huff of disgusted air from Sam as they both straightened and dropped their arms to their side. Everyone was yelling wildly and Veron ran over to Daniel and began to slap his back with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"You did it, my friend!"

Sam nodded and said, "Good job, Daniel. I didn't think we were close enough to give it that last shot."

He shrugged self-consciously and ducked his head. They were now one point ahead. But the two teams had been trading off that position for an entire hour.

The players moved back to the center of the field, a field now lit by torches as the sun had disappeared thirty minutes earlier. It was Jack's turn to pick a task. His hand hovered over the three remaining task bags and he finally chose the middle one. Cordin opened it and held up the blue disk with the black arrow painted on it.

"This arrow means that O'Neill may chose which member of the opposing team he will square off against in this test of balance and co-ordination."

Jack made a big production of pointing at Daniel. "YOU!"

Daniel rolled his eyes at the dramatics, but the guests went crazy.

***

The test was remarkably simple. A small block of wood for each man was placed a foot from the center line. Both men then stepped up on the blocks, which were just large enough for both feet to be firmly planted. They then raised their right arms and placed their right hands together, palm to palm. Holding that position, they had to try to force their opponent *off* the block. They could not lift a foot off the block, nor could they use any other portion of their body – other than their matched hands – to maneuver each other.

They held their position, both watching Cordin who would, when ready, signal the task to begin by dropping the flag. Only when the white flag hit the ground could the players begin their attempt to win.

Cordin raised his arm, flag waving in the cool night breeze. All eyes were on the bit of flying white as tan fingers released it. Daniel and Jack followed it down and the moment it touched the ground, both shoved – hard.

Neither man lost their balance.

Hands together, they tested different methods of movement of their hands followed by pauses as their eyes remained locked on each other and narrowed in concentration, their feet balanced perfectly.

***

Forty minutes and still no victor. In spite of the cool evening, sweat poured off of both men, limbs shook with the strain, and muscles bunched up. But still, neither man was willing to give an inch.

Sam stood off of Jack's right side, brow furrowed at the strange intensity with which both her teammates were playing this particular game. She'd expected smiles, taunts, laughter and tricks – not this silent, almost deadly seriousness. She glanced over her shoulder at Teal'c who had a similar expression of worry on his face. She returned her attention to Jack, her gaze flicking back and forth between him and Daniel. She gave a small shake of her head. Something else entirely was going on here, something *other* than merely a game.

***

Daniel stared into Jack's brown eyes, his lips pursed in concentration. So far, he hadn't been able to surprise Jack, to catch him off guard and knock him off his block. And didn't that sound funny? He was pretty sure there'd been times when Jack had wanted to knock his block off and now they both wanted to knock the other off their block. Heh.

Whoops, better concentrate. Jack had almost just succeeded.

Wait.

Maybe he could use this to his advantage. His eyes had probably glazed over a bit as his thoughts had wandered – and Jack being Jack – had pounced. So maybe it was time to trap Jack… yeah, that might be the ticket.

Daniel let his shoulders droop ever so slightly and did his best to look as though he were looking through Jack, as if lost in thought.  
He waited … and finally spotted the slight twitch of Jack's left eye that indicated he was about to make a move. A split second later – he shoved Jack hard – and Jack's foot hit the ground.

The first thing that caught his attention when Jack's foot slipped off the block was the total surprise on Jack's face. But that seemed to be quickly replaced by… admiration? Nah, not possible. A moment later Teal'c was hitting him on the back and congratulating him while Veron laughed and swung his grandson high into the air as everyone cheered the winning team.

For Daniel's part – he found himself staring at his right hand, not in the least amazed that he could still feel Jack's pressing against it.

***

"I can't believe you didn't get the parula riddle, Carter," Jack said from his spot on the grass.

"There was no mathematical way one man's single sack of parula could weigh more than the two sacks carried by the man's helper, sir."

"You're doing it again, Carter. You're over thinking the riddle. There was nothing *in* the sacks carried by the helper so how the hell could they have been heavier?"

"But I didn't know that, sir. I assumed—"

Jack held up a finger. "Ah-ah, that's exactly the problem. You assumed. The riddle stated: A harvester and his hired help were carrying sacks of parula to the barn. The farmer carried one sack of parula and the hired help carried two sacks. Who carried the heavier load and why?'"

"But sir, that's what stumped me. The harvester *and* his helper were carrying parula. That implies that both men were carrying the fruit."

"Maybe to you, but obviously not to Daniel and Veron. Of course, we did get them with the other weight riddle." Jack brushed his nails against his shirt. "Thanks to me."

"Sir, that one represented the kind of joke you'd pull on Teal'c. Of course you got it right. And need I remind you that you only beat Daniel and Veron by seconds."

"But I beat them."

"By seconds."

"But I beat them."

Sam looked skyward and said patiently, "Yes, sir."

"Hey, guys, in case it missed your notice, the party's over," Daniel said from behind Jack.  
"We were just reliving the agony of defeat," Jack said as he tilted his head back to see Daniel.

"I told you that you should have taken off your boots," Daniel said with an innocent look.

"Aren't we funny tonight," Jack groused.

"Veron wanted me to let you know that our rooms are ready. Since I need to be up long before the crack of dawn to view the Temple of Orinium, I'm going to hit the sack now. 'Night, guys."

Jack hauled himself up and said, "Actually, I'd better hit the hay as well. Mortog has mentioned something about – what was it again, Carter?"

"Sand statues," she said as she got up.

Daniel frowned and said, "You actually *want* to see sand statues?"

Looking hurt, Jack said, "I *am* an explorer, Daniel."

"And the statues are nude," Sam added dryly.

"Carter, I can't believe—"

"I should have known," Daniel said with a roll of his eyes. He moved away with a wave and headed into the house.

Jack gave a little "humph" and said, "Gotta let it all out, eh, Carter?"

"Why, whatever do you mean, sir?"

Sam's eyes were wide and blue and innocent. Jack snorted. "Don't try that look on me, Carter. Besides, Daniel has it down pat." He jerked his thumb toward the house and added, "I'm turning in too. See you in the morning."

Sam nodded and watched her commanding officer as he moved toward the back door.  
She wondered if she'd ever understand him – or their relationship.

Hot – cold – hot – cold.

Sam sighed and started for the house.

***

The next morning found Daniel walking quietly down the hall of Veron's home even as he finished tucking his black tee shirt into his pants while holding his jacket between his teeth. As he walked into the kitchen, he dropped the jacket on the counter and smiled at Veron, who held out a cup of what passed for coffee for the Eoroes. Daniel took it eagerly and sipped the strong, earthy brew. For all the treaty with the Eoroes would bring Earth, it was Daniel's considered opinion that this coffee substitute was the best.

"You slept well, my friend?" Veron asked softly, his voice just above a whisper.

"Very. Your mattresses are incredible," Daniel said as softly.

"Yes, the feathers of our tieu make truly great padding. The bird sheds quarterly so we are never without a plentiful supply."

"Their eggs are pretty good too, far better tasting than the eggs from our chickens."

"I am pleased you remember. I could make you some now, if you'd like?"

Daniel shook his head. "Too early for me, believe it or not. This," he held up the cup, "is more than enough to get me going."

Veron indicated the soft pack on the wooden counter. "I have packed plenty for our journey, along with some fruit, cheese and bread for later. Will that be enough?"

Daniel peeked inside and whistled low. "You have enough in there to feed an army."

"Trust me, you will be hungry by the time you have seen all that there is to see, my friend. If you are ready?"

Daniel nodded and slipped into his jacket as Veron grabbed the soft pack. They walked out the back door and across the yard to the pens that held Veron's horses, the only animals on the planet that were proof positive Veron's ancestors came from Earth.

The Eoroes were an anthropologist's dream come true. They represented a transplanted people who had so thoroughly adapted to their new home that there was very little left of their origins. The only thing that showed Daniel that Veron's ancestors had come from a desert environment were, in fact, the horses. Arabian, every one of them. And in spite of the obvious advances Veron's people had made in the generations spent on P4X-250, there were interesting areas where they'd made conscious decisions *not* to advance – such as their primary mode of transportation, the horses.

The Eoroes had their version of telephones; they had "radios" and many other modern conveniences like indoor plumbing and lighting. They had community schools for the children and even houses of worship representing two distinctly different religious beliefs. They didn't have stores or markets in the conventional sense, but they did have three communal market places, much like their Arabian ancestors. Thanks to the flora and fauna of their little bit of heavenly land, their medical advances were such that serious illness was rare for them. But in other technological areas, they seemed to have advanced only as far as life in their oasis required. They could have undoubtedly come up with more advanced modes of transportation, but at what cost to their hundred miles of land? Hence, again, a conscious choice to eschew technology in favor of horses and horse-drawn carts and carriages.

In addition to their refusal to advance beyond the needs of their home, they also voluntarily controlled their births to keep the population at a level the oasis could support. What was odd about the Eoroes was their inability to recreate the oasis elsewhere on the planet. This was the one area where Earth could be of benefit, what with the technology that would make it possible to find the source of the water that kept their oasis green and healthy.

Daniel mounted the animal that had been saddled for him and, as Veron opened the gate, he urged the horse forward and out, Veron close behind. He glanced over at the house and thought back to the days when Jack would never have allowed him to travel without another member of SG-1. He hoped that the fact those days were gone was a testament to his growth and ability to take care of himself rather than… yes, well, better not go there.

Veron passed him and Daniel turned his horse to follow.

***

The journey took almost an hour and a half and by the time they'd reached their destination, the promise of the morning's sunrise was teasing them. Veron pulled his horse up on the crest of the sandy hill, Daniel guiding his horse alongside.

"We will wait here so that you may get your first real look at the Temple with the sun's blessing."

Daniel could see the silhouette of a tall building against the dunes that flanked it but could make out no real details. He leaned his arm across the pommel and, like Veron, watched.

The sun came up gradually but its arrival was marked by a glowing pink and orange sky that, starting with the spires, began to paint the Temple. The colors of the sunrise dripped down the building like watercolors and, astounded, Daniel slowly sat up in his seat, eyes widening with wonder.

As the first curve of yellow peeked out from behind the huge dune, it was reflected by the Temple. For a moment, Daniel thought it must have been made of glass but he knew that was impossible. The sun continued its magical ascent and more and more of the Temple was revealed, leaving Daniel stunned.

"My God…."

Veron smiled as he continued to gaze upon the beauty before them both.

When dawn was no longer a promise but a reality, Veron said, "What do you think, my friend?"

Daniel could only shake his head. The building was made of a material that Sam would have had a ball testing, its reflective properties taking on the colors that surrounded it. If Daniel were to come upon it now, it would have reflected only the desert itself, and Daniel might very well have missed the building altogether.

He finally found his voice and said, "How… what…."

"We know nothing of its source or who built it. The Temple has been here longer than my people have been around to tell of it. We believe those that brought us here – left it for us. We do not know what else it can do besides that which saved my grandson for we have not been able to figure it out. But perhaps you will be able to reveal its secrets."

Veron began to ride down the hill and Daniel urged his mount forward, eager to see as much of the Temple as possible.

***

Jack checked his watch. It was after noon and the heat was beginning to make him wish he hadn't taken Mortog up on his offer to see the infamous sand sculptures. Right now, the shady river and a tall glass of Esheala's fruity concoction called "remula" seemed a much better way to spend the afternoon. The Quanto was scheduled to meet at two but Mortog was not a part of the Eoroes governing body. Jack wiped the sweat from his face and glanced at the naked sand-woman with all her parts in front of him. Why, he wondered, did the male sand statues not have all *their* parts?

He yawned, made a valiant attempt to cover it, and asked, "So… are there many more to view?"

Mortog turned in his saddle and laughed heartily. "Heat too much, O'Neill?"

"Not at all," Jack scoffed. "Heat and I are like," he linked his index fingers, "this. I was simply curious."

Mortog had no chance to answer as, overhead, a dark shape seemed to swoop down out of the sky. Jack looked up and had just enough time to yell, "GET DOWN!" before the Goa'uld ship began to fire.

***

It happened too fast – just too damn fast. One minute Jack was dreaming about a glass of cold remula and the next, he was eating sand. He managed to catch a glimpse of Mortog, who was scrambling for cover behind a sculpture of a very muscular man, before crawling for cover himself. The horses were panicking, hoofs pawing the ground just before they rose into the air as if to strike the Goa'uld death glider from the sky.

Jack fumbled for his P-90, fell over onto his back, shoved his cap back on his head, and began to fire upward. Mortog and his two friends huddled a few feet away, unable to do anything but watch.

Jack quickly realized that if he didn't do something, Mortog and his friends were going die and he couldn't let that happen. The glider swept past them again and Jack took the one chance that afforded him. He jumped up, ran for one of the horses, grabbed the loose reins, steadied the animal and finally threw himself up and over. He looked over his shoulder and yelled, "I'll draw it away, Mortog! You get back to Xumbru and tell Carter what happened!"

He slapped the end of the reins on the horse's flank and took off.

***

Daniel walked around the multi-colored tiled circle that took up the center of the Temple as he listened to Veron tell again of the miracle that had saved Herusho.

"…and to my amazement, all that my father had told me turned out to be true. I held my son's shirt and sat in the center and simply thought of my son. I felt a strange pull -- and in the next instant -- I was there…."

His voice trailed off in sadness as he remembered the moment he'd spotted his son's body, lying protectively over his young wife's. Veron's son, Tiano, had possessed the spirit of an explorer while his wife, Mishna, had been willing, even after the birth of their son, to follow him anywhere. The "anywhere" had included exploring their planet at every opportunity. It had been during just such an exploration that the young family had been caught in a deadly sandstorm. Tiano had managed to get the horses down and thus create a shelter just large enough for their eighteen month-old son, but nothing could have saved Tiano and his wife.

"A breeze lifted the covering Tiano had so carefully erected and my heart grew fearful as I believed that all I would see was another death – but instead, my heart heard the soft giggle of my grandson. He spotted me and reached out his hand. Once our fingers touched, I was able to lift him and the instant I brought him to my chest, we were here. A true miracle."

Daniel stared down at the circle, fingers aching to touch the tiled floor and the graceful columns that surrounded it. He'd already identified the writings as belonging to the Ancients.

Jack had to see this place.

"Daniel? Are you all right?"

Eyes on the tiles, he nodded slowly. "You weren't the first to try it, correct?"

"That is true. My father told me of the ancient wisdom the father of his father's father was given, but it was many years before any had need of the Circle of Oren."

Daniel pointed to the columns and said, "I know this language, Veron. It belongs to those we call the Ancients. They were the builders of the Stargate."

Wonder in his voice, Veron said, "The Ancients? You know of these people?"

Daniel didn't have a chance to answer as his radio crackled with the sound of Teal'c's voice.

"DanielJackson, a Goa'uld death glider has attacked O'Neill, Mortog and the others."

"Are they all right? Was anyone injured?"

"Mortog and his friends are here and they are well. O'Neill led the glider away from their position allowing them to return here for help. Major Carter has contacted General Hammond and reinforcements are on their way."

"We're heading back now, Teal'c."  
"Is that wise, DanielJackson? You will be in the open and vulnerable to attack."

"We're—"

"Major Carter says to wait there. We will inform you when it is safe, DanielJackson."

Daniel bristled at the idea of staying at the Temple when Jack… when Jack… he couldn't finish the thought because naturally Jack was fine because, well, Jack was Jack.

"I cannot stay here if my people are in danger, Daniel. We must go back."

Daniel went to war with himself. He wanted to go back, *needed* to go back, and Veron felt the responsibility to return, but damn it, Teal'c was right, they'd be out in the open and easy targets. They'd do no one any good if killed or captured. With great reluctance, he turned to Veron and said, "Teal'c is right, Veron. If we attempt to go back now, we'd be too vulnerable."

"I am willing to take that risk, Daniel. If there is danger to my city, I must go."

Veron was making it too easy on him and he felt his resolve wavering. It collapsed completely a moment later.

"There is no reason for you to accompany me. You shall stay here and I will return—"

"No, Veron. We're stronger together than alone. If you have to go, I will go with you."

It was so easy to say because it was what he wanted.

"Teal'c, we're on our way back. And don't worry, we'll be careful."

"DanielJackson, I cannot support—"

Daniel clicked the radio on and off a couple of times and finally said, "Sorry, can't hear you, Teal'c."

He looked at Veron and said, "Let's go."

***

The ride back was hot and miserable and all Daniel could think about was Jack. He rode the stallion like the wind, Veron, the better horseman, trying his best to keep up. The heat bore down on them and Daniel's sweat dried before it could dampen his shirt. There was no sign of Goa'uld activity, no death gliders. It seemed as the hoofs hit the soft sand, the dense clop chanted, "Jack" over and over again.

By the time the oasis was in sight, Daniel had done a fine job of convincing himself that Jack was already safe and sound. After all, he was … Jack. They rode to the edge of the oasis which put them approximately a mile from Veron's home. Daniel put up a warning hand and Veron brought his mount to a standstill.

"I think… we might want to go in on foot from here, Veron. It might be safer."

Nodding, Veron dismounted. He led both horses to the edge of the river to drink, knowing that they wouldn't wander, and then walked back to Daniel.

"What now?"

"Now… we make our very careful way to your home."

Daniel took the lead, his revolver in hand. Everything was oddly quiet and that worried him. On the other hand, there was no sign of any kind of battle.

They'd covered half the distance when Teal'c appeared in his quiet Jaffa way.

"All is well here, DanielJackson."

Daniel holstered his gun and, after swiping a hand over his face, asked, "Jack?"

"There is no word as yet. General Hammond sent SG-8 and SG-11 for backup but they have not yet found him."

"Teal'c, come in?"

Sam's voice crackled, her tension evident.

"Major Carter, I am with DanielJackson and Veron. Has O'Neill been found?"

"That's a negative, but we have other visitors. You might want to get back here."

With a look at Daniel and a shared nod, Teal'c said, "We are on our way, Major Carter."

***

"Jacob?"

"Daniel. Good to see you again," Jacob said as he and Sam walked across the lawn of Veron's home to meet them.

"How did you—"

"Would you believe we were in the area?" Jacob said with his usual enigmatic smile.

Daniel gave him Jack's patented "Oh, pul-leeze, tell me another one" look as he said dryly, "Not really."

"In a way, it's true, Daniel," Sam interjected. "It seems dad was chasing an al-kesh and two death gliders belonging to Zipacna. They took out the gliders—"

"But lost the al-kesh," Jacob finished for her. "We were in a search pattern and decided to check out this planet. When our instruments registered weapons firing, we dove in." Jacob glanced over at his daughter before looking back at Daniel. "Unfortunately, we didn't know what was going on when we engaged the al-kesh and … ultimately… destroyed it."

Even as Daniel digested that information and what it could mean, he was asking, "Okay, so assuming that Jack hadn't been captured before you destroyed it, you could go up and try to spot him, right?"

Jacob's eyes darkened as he shook his head. "No, Daniel, we can't. We took a hit and barely made it down. We spotted this oasis and literally glided in."

When Jacob shot another glance in Sam's direction, Daniel felt a shiver run down his spine. Jacob's next words confirmed his fear.

"We had two heat signatures on the al-kesh originally, but when we took it out – there was only one."

"So you're saying that a Jaffa is out there – maybe with Jack?"

Jacob nodded. "I'm afraid so, Daniel."

"But… he … Jack … he couldn't have gone far and we know where they were—"

"Actually, Daniel," Sam interrupted, "Mortog didn't see the direction the colonel rode off in and the wind has already covered any tracks. SG-8 and SG-11 are out there now, along with Mortog and several others, but the colonel was on one of Veron's fastest horses – he could have covered several miles in a very short time."

"But he has water, his pack—"

Sam shook her head and Daniel thought he might kill her.

"No. The horse he took was Mortog's mount. His pack, water, everything … was on his horse and Mortog had his water with him," Sam finished softly.

They were still standing in front of the house and Daniel, looking around him, found it difficult to imagine Jack out in that desert without water and maybe… maybe injured. And he could be anywhere….

***

Jack looked over at the dead Jaffa and whispered, "So there." It didn't make him feel any better but then satisfaction like this was visceral more than anything else. His shoulder was really starting to hurt like hell, as shoulders were likely to do when struck by a staff weapon, and he was thirsty, not to mention hot. Deserts were like that – hot and dry.

He tried to shift to his right for more shade as the sun moved across the sky but the pain caused him to stiffen and screw his eyes shut. He counted to ten and exhaled. He really hoped the horse got back all right. Damn thoughtless of it to throw him just because of a little staff blast. It wasn't as if the blast had been even close. Touchy Arabian. He lifted his good arm and with a shaking hand, tried his radio again.  
"Carter, come in?"

Nothing but static. Probably full of sand. And landing hard from the height of a horse that stood at least seventeen hands high – yeah, his radio was probably history.

God he was tired. Funny how all he wanted, even more than a drink of water, was to hear Daniel talk. He could say anything, bore him with cultural details, but he would die happy if he could die listening to Daniel's voice.

Okay, where the *fuck* had that come from?

Heat. It was the heat. Pure and simple. Of all the things he'd like to see or do, he thinks of Daniel's voice? Yep, heat stroke. A staff burn. Getcha every time.

Not that he needed to worry. SG-1 would find him. It's what they did.

***

Forced apart by time and sand. Take a step and take my hand

An idea began to germinate within Daniel's brain. He lifted his head to meet Sam's concerned and worried blue eyes. He took a breath and without breaking eye contact, asked, "Veron? The Temple?"

"Daniel?"

"The Temple. Can't we… wouldn't we be able to do for Jack,what you did for Herusho?"

Veron nodded slowly as he said, "It… is possible, Daniel."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"The Temple of Quicoa. I believe it was built by the Ancients. Remember when I told you about Veron finding his grandson? There's something called the Circle of Oren, and it appears to be a kind of transportation device but unlike anything we've seen. We can use it to get Jack."

"Daniel, wait. I said it was possible, but the Circle will not work for all. The individual must have either a familial connection, or another, equally deep connection to the lost one."

Daniel continued to stare at Sam. She frowned as she tried to make sense of what was being said. Finally Daniel said, "We can do this, Veron. We use the device to find Jack and bring him back. Before it's too late. We can be there—"

"Wait, you've lost me," Sam said.

Painfully aware of the minutes ticking by, Daniel nevertheless took a deep breath and quickly filled all of them in on how the Circle of Oren seemed to work. When he finished, he waited a moment and finally said, "You can do this, Sam, but we need to go now. Right now."

He watched her think, caught her covert glance over at her father, and finally, he could see it in her face – the decision.

Sam didn't have proof that the device in the Temple would work, but she did have people who could go out and join SG-8 and 11 in searching for Jack. Normally he'd figure no problem, he'd go back himself, but there was that touchy question of "deep connection" and while – maybe – he and Jack had once been so connected, they most certainly weren't any longer. As much as Daniel hated to admit it, Jack had finally reached a point where he really didn't *like* Daniel. Not the surface kind of like – that was still there. No, it was the deep down, all-important *like* that Jack had lost. The years since Abydos had worn down their bond. Years of conflict, deep philosophical differences, and Daniel's vastly different way of looking at life had taken its toll on their friendship. And nothing had been better proof of this than the previous months... and last night's game.

"Major Carter, I believe the Temple may be the only way to save Colonel O'Neill. The desert is treacherous and finding one lone man, even one as capable as Colonel O'Neill, will be difficult. I would urge you to at least try."

Sam looked at her father again, who shrugged in a manner Daniel translated to mean, "Why not?" which shocked the hell out of him.

"All right, let's go," Sam finally said.

Relief flooded through him.

Jack, just hold on, we're coming.

***

He could handle this. This was nothing compared to Iraq. Nothing. This was an overnight stay at a roach infested hotel in Hawaii compared to Iraq. The pain – meaningless. The heat – what heat? Okay, the smell coming from the fast-cooking Jaffa a few feet away was starting to get to him, but he could just pretend it was his mother's cooking.

SG-1 would find him.

How?

Okay, this was good. Get into a discussion with himself to override the heat and pain and thirst and overwhelming loneliness. All right, kids, the question before you now is how will SG-1 find Colonel Jack O'Neill?

Did it really matter? Daniel would do it. Daniel always did it.

Now what the hell did that mean? Why always Daniel?

You know why.

Do not. And wasn't this swell? He was hearing voices now.

You know damn well why it's always Daniel's name, why it's Daniel's voice you want to hear. Why it's always … Daniel.

He swiped a hand over his face and thought about how to answer the voice. "Okay, look, I don't know what you're playing with, but it ain't a full deck, you know?"

Aces and Eights, Jack. Aces and Eights.

Oh, swell. Dead man's hand.

Haven't you wondered about why you were so intent on beating Daniel during the game last night? I mean, what was all that about, anyway?

"You're asking me that now?"

Answer me.

"Go to hell, buddy."

If you're dying, can't you at least be honest with yourself, now of all times? Just say it. Admit it.

Okay, the voice had a point. A man shouldn't go to his grave without some honesty.

"All right… I'll say it. I have… feelings. For Daniel."

Care to be more specific? I live vicariously, you know?

"Oh, fer crying out loud. Okay, okay. I may have, over the years, grown to… you know, maybe… admire him."

ADMIRE HIM?

"Jeez, don't yell already!"

You're an asshole.

The voice was right. And it wouldn't do to die an asshole.

"Okay, I love him. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Is that what you wanted to say?

Voice a mere whisper, Jack said,"Yeah… it was."

His words were carried away by the desert wind.

***

It seemed as though Daniel had been on a horse his entire life. His butt was numb, his hands raw. They were riding fast and hard toward the Temple, while back at Xumbru, another search party was being formed; Sam's "just in case" backup plan. She didn't believe the Temple was the answer, and it certainly wasn't the first time she'd doubted his ideas. But he knew Sam would be able to find Jack and bring him back. He wasn't blind; he knew about their feelings toward each other. He and Teal'c had discussed it at some length – all right -- *he'd* discussed it at length, Teal'c had simply listened. When Teal'c had shared what the zartarc detector had shown regarding Jack's true feelings for Sam, Daniel had spent a great deal of time assuring Teal'c that such feelings wouldn't interfere with the team. Only now, in the middle of the desert on a race to save Jack, could Daniel confess that it had been himself he'd been trying so hard to convince.

Not that he thought for a moment that Jack would allow the team to suffer just because he "had feelings stronger than he should" for Sam; no, that wasn't the issue. Not the real issue. But now was not the time to talk about the real issue. Now was the time to ride harder and faster and get to the Temple.

***

The search for an answer is met with a darker day.  
And we've been handed these moments forever.  
But I'm reassured there's another way

Antsy, and with one foot nervously tapping the floor, Daniel stared at the floor while Veron explained what he knew of the Circle of Oren.

"We do not know what operates it or how it works, we only know that it does. All one needs to do is carry an item belonging to the individual being sought as they step into the center of the circle—"

"Wait," Sam said, holding up a hand. "I don't see how—"

"Sam, listen,' Daniel interrupted in an impatient tone. "From what I've been able to put together, this planet served as an outpost for the Ancients prior to their ascension. Wait," he rubbed his eyes, "maybe outpost is the wrong word. Look, we know they had a dangerous enemy, we know they suffered through a great plague and that they learned to ascend to a higher plane, but before that happened, and from what I can piece together from the writing on these columns, they scattered to all corners of their galaxy, and others. Temples like this one were erected in key spots so that the 'Travelers' as they came to call themselves, could reconnect with family members and loved ones. But, they also saved other races, presumably from the Goa'uld, and used the planets that housed these transporters as a refuge for the transplanted races.

"But you need to know something, Sam. This can be dangerous to you." He turned to Veron. "Can you explain?"

He nodded and looked up at Sam. "You must understand that once the lost individual is found, in this case, Colonel O'Neill, it is he who must be the one to come to the seeker, to touch and connect physically so that both might return. The seeker, as Daniel theorized earlier today, is trapped between two points in space, and thus less than a solid being. This is why it can be dangerous. The longer it takes the sought one to move or to touch the seeker, the more drain on the seeker's energy and life force."

Jacob moved protectively toward his daughter. "So she could die if she remains too long and Jack can't reach her?"

Veron nodded. "But that is highly unlikely, Jacob Carter. If O'Neill is unable to move, or if he is unconscious, Major Carter must simply return. But perhaps she will at least be able to identify his location, tell us his condition and any other information she can supply."

"And if Major Carter is not the one with this special connection to O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Then nothing will happen at all. The outer blue tiles, which represents the life force of the seeker, will brighten while the second set of tiles, the green ones, which represent he or she who is sought, *may* brighten, depending on the strength of the connection between Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill. But if the connection is too weak, the center tiles, the gold ones, will remain as they are now. Major Carter would then simply leave the platform."

Daniel stepped in close to Sam, urging her with his eyes to believe him as he spoke again. "The Ancients were smart, they protected the device from being misused, see? *Only* someone with a deep and abiding connection to the sought-after individual would be successful." He placed a hand on each of her arms. "You *know* you can do this."

Sam found herself caught by his earnest and pleading gaze and could only nod in the face of such certainty. Daniel gave out with a sigh of relief and pulled something from his back pocket. "Here, a pair of Jack's gloves, the ones he wore yesterday. Take them."

Daniel practically shoved them into her hands and she had no choice. The next thing she knew, he was moving her toward the circle. Eyes on the tiles below her, she said, "Now what?"

"Step onto the blue tiles," Veron instructed.

Sam nodded, took a deep breath, and moved. She almost winced as it lit up, the brightness a cool, pale blue in color.

"Continue on and the circle should light up as brightly, if not more so," Veron said softly.

Sam nodded again and moved forward. As her left foot came down, the outer ring's light died and the second ring lit up, the color a pale green. Sam frowned. The brightness was nothing compared to what her ring had been. She looked over her shoulder at Veron and said, "It isn't as bright as the first one."

"Continue to the center, Sam," Daniel urged.

She shrugged and moved on. As she stepped onto the gold circle – nothing happened.

She looked at Veron and Daniel, hoping against hope that Veron would say something like, "Give it time", but he didn't. His expression said it all. With her stomach rebelling and her heart twisting, she started to move from the platform.

"No, no, wait, it'll light up, Sam, it has to," Daniel said loudly, an edge of panic in his voice.

Veron put a hand on Daniel's arm and squeezed lightly with his fingers. "No, Daniel, it will not light up. It would have been instantaneous. She is clearly connected to O'Neill, we know that because the second set of tiles *did* light up, if only slightly less bright than her own. Remember, Daniel, the Circle of Oren represents the connection between the seeker and the one they seek. Once the first two rings are activated, if the connection is truly strong enough; and it must be that of a family member or of a great love, the center ring is activated and the seeker is transported. I'm sorry," he finished softly.

"Okay, okay, this isn't over," Daniel muttered. "There's still Teal'c." He turned to his friend. "You and Jack are like brothers; hell, you're closer than brothers. Your connection would have to be strong. Maybe stronger than any other kind. Try it, Teal'c."

Teal'c looked at Veron, who nodded. "It is possible that such a deep connection could be enough, Master Teal'c. It can not hurt to make the attempt."

Teal'c bowed his head in agreement and, after accepting the gloves from Sam as she passed him, he slowly stepped onto the blue tiles. As with Sam, it lit up immediately – this time the color a deep purple. It vibrated as he stood motionless.

"Go on, Teal'c," Daniel urged.

Teal'c stepped onto the green tiles and, again, it lit up with the same pale color. Without pause, Teal'c stepped into the center of the platform – and nothing happened. Again.

Daniel moved swiftly toward Teal'c, one arm stretched out to keep Teal'c from leaving. "NO, stay, stay. It will work, Teal'c, it has to. It… has… to."

Teal'c placed one large, dark hand over the pale one that now rested on his chest. "It will not work, DanielJackson. We are all connected to one another, we care for each other, but this requires something beyond that which we all feel. Can you not see that, my friend?"

Defeat clouded Daniel's eyes as his shoulders slumped. He slid his hand out from under Teal'c's.

"Maybe they've found him, Daniel," Sam suggested hopefully. She clicked her mike and said, "Colonel Randall, come in."

A moment later, her radio crackled and Randall's voice came over loud and clear.

"We're still searching, Major. So far, no luck, but we have a few hours of light left – we'll find him, Major."

There was nothing Sam could say to that. She turned saddened eyes to Daniel. "They could succeed, Daniel. This isn't over."

"There's still one member of SG-1 who hasn't tried."

The simple words came from Jacob. His dark eyes were fixed on Daniel, their depths holding a truth that Daniel believed only he knew.

"Dad, if nothing happened with me… or Teal'c, then how—"

"Daniel has known Jack longer than either of you, he's shared … experiences with Jack that neither of you have. I think it's altogether possible that he can do it." Eyes still on Daniel, he added, whisper soft, "Try."

Helpless to resist, he felt Teal'c maneuver him back until his feet were on the blue tiles. Teal'c handed him Jack's gloves and the ring lit up with a powerful and magnetic blue light, but Daniel didn't wait or pause, he just kept walking. His foot landed on the second set of tiles, but before the bright green light could even register, he was standing in the middle of the Circle of Oren.

The moment Daniel's boots touched the gold center, a huge beam of light shot up and completely encompassed him. Veron stepped to the edge and said in a hushed, surprised whisper, "Sit, Daniel. And concentrate on your friend."

Stunned, Daniel nodded and sat down. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes.

***

_Torn apart by rage and fear. Hold onto what brought you here_ \- Josh Gorban

It was not unlike 'Gate travel. His body was being pulled along a path and he had no control. It was cold and he shivered. It seemed he was in a tunnel, a whirling maelstrom of lights and sound. Out the corner of his eye, he could see the desert and one of the searching SG teams. His body – or soul - kept going at a breakneck speed, or at least, it seemed that way to him. Finally he began to slow – to almost drift -- and now the scenery was clear to his eye.

Desert.

As far as the eye could see – except for one dark spot….

The next instant, he was standing on his own two feet and staring down at Jack. A wounded Jack – and a few feet away, on his side and very dead: a Jaffa.

Remembering that he couldn't simply throw Jack over his shoulder and go back the way he came, that Jack had to be the one to reach out to him, to touch him, he took a tentative step forward.

Okay, that was weird. He did move closer, but he didn't… feel the movement. He looked back and down… wow, no footprints.

Feeling a great deal like he'd just stepped through the Looking Glass, Daniel cleared his throat and said, "Jack? Jack, can you hear me?"

***

Daniel? Was that… Daniel's voice? Jack slowly raised his good arm and rubbed at his eyes. Sand and grit. Ugh. He blinked in the sun and held up one hand to shield his eyes.

"Daniel?"

"It's me, Jack. It's me."

The vision that was Daniel moved close enough that Jack could have reached out and touched him. But that would have been silly, because Daniel wasn't really there because if he were, wouldn't Carter and Teal'c be there too? And a horse? Or a … Jeep? No, no, no Jeep. No Jeeps on this planet. But he wouldn't be alone. Still, even an imaginary Daniel deserved a polite Jack.

"Hi, Daniel."

"You really can see me?"

"Sure and why not? I mean, okay, so you're really not here, but still, you're my fantasy so yeah, I can see you. What good would a fantasy be if the person fantasizing couldn't see their fantasy."

"Jack, I'm really here. But not. I mean, I'm here in … uhm, you know, spirit. But not in the flesh, so to speak. But if you'll just reach out and touch me, I can take you home."

"Uh-huh, yeah, sure, you betcha. Just reach out and touch someone."

Jack sighed. Stuck in the desert, wounded and with nothing for company but a dead Jaffa, and now an imaginary Daniel, and he gets commercials. Although, come to think of it, Sara used to cry over those "Reach out and touch someone" ads.

"Hey, Daniel, did *you* ever tear up over a commercial?"

"What?"

"You know, cry over some silly ad."

"Jack, you're not doing too well and I really need you to touch me, okay? Please? I can get you home in nothing flat if you'll just touch me."

Jack chuckled but the laugh turned into a bad coughing fit. When it was over, he smiled at the apparition and said, "Nice of you to keep me company like this. Why don't you take a load off and sit down?"

***

_So don't let me go it alone. Turn your head up to the sky. Nothing down below but me. Face the truth to realize - All that we could be_ \- Josh Groban

Shit, Jack was fading fast. He *had* to get him to touch him, to take his hand.

Daniel, his face a study in frustration, sat down as close to Jack as he could get considering that he could have sat *on* him and Jack would never have felt it.

"Jack, I'm not here to keep you company—"

"Sure you are. You're here until the real SG-1 gets here. So let's chat."

Chat? Jack O'Neill wanted to chat? Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Jack, I do NOT want to chat. Now listen to me—"

"If you don't want to chat, why should I listen?"

"Damn it, be quiet. Remember the temple Veron took me to?"

"Oh, sure. The Temple of Coca-cola."

"Quicoa, Jack. The Temple of – oh, hell, never mind. Anyway, it was built by the Ancients, Jack. It's kind of an… kind of a way station. They built it so if other Ancients kind of dropped in, they could … you know… connect with each other, kind of—"

"Like one of those postal centers where you keep a post office box?" Jack suggested helpfully.

"Uhm… no. Think of it as a super-duper cyber café. Anyway, I'm there now and it kind of zapped me here to you because I have a pair of your gloves—"

"My gloves? Wow, they're more powerful than I thought," Jack muttered somewhat feverishly.

"No, really, look." Daniel held up Jack's leather gloves. "See? I really have them. Carter tried it first, but she didn't have the right kind of connection for the device to work, which really surprised me because, well, you know…."

Jack fidgeted a bit, the pain in his arm reminding him that he'd been hit with a staff weapon. In an effort to get his mind off the pain, he looked at Daniel, who'd stopped talking and asked, "You know… what?"

"It doesn't matter. Anyway, Teal'c tried but only got as far as Sam, so then they suggested I try, which I thought was stupid and a waste of time—"

"Why?"

"… because obviously… why what?"

"Why would it be a waste of time?"

"Oh. Because… look, it's not really important. What's important is that in order for this to work, *you* have to touch *me* so the connection will … do its thing, or whatever, and the transporter will take us both back to the Temple and Sam can fix you up and we can take you back to Veron's house where you can eat all the good food Esheala can fix for you and we can finalize the treaty and—"

"Why can't you touch me and take me home?"

Jack almost sounded… petulant. Like a small boy who was home sick and couldn't get out of bed and all he wanted was a couple of graham crackers. And where the hell did that come from? Daniel shook himself and turned his attention back to Jack. He started to answer but his vision clouded over and he experienced a wave of dizziness that almost caused his stomach to revolt. He quickly closed his eyes.

***

"No…."

"Veron, what is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"The blue ring… the color is beginning to fade."

"Which means?" Teal'c asked.

"It's taking too long and the Circle of Oren is draining Daniel. He must return now."

Teal'c moved forward as he said, "I will simply remove him."

Veron moved instantly and grabbed Teal'c's arm. "NO! You must not touch Daniel or remove him. That would kill him and seriously injure you. This must conclude in only one of two ways. Either Daniel succeeds in the next few moments, or…."

He didn't need to finish. They all knew what would happen.

***

Daniel opened his eyes but his vision wasn't a hell of a lot better, and his stomach was still doing wheelies. He inhaled, tried to steady himself, and finally said, "I can't touch you because I'm not really here, Jack. Weren't  
you—"

Jack waggled a shaky finger at him. "HA! I told you so. I knew you weren't really here. I'm always right, you know. Of course, in this case, I'm wishing you *were* here, because I really want to go home, you know? I mean, I look good in my desert cammos and all, and I'm sure the desert is a fine place to visit, but right now, I'd give anything for some water and trees. Lots of trees. And lots of water."

Daniel heard such yearning in Jack's voice, it choked him up. Jack didn't think he'd survive. In all these years, he'd never seen Jack so… vulnerable. And so very alone. Daniel reached out to touch him, to hold his hand, but remembered, so instead said, his voice breaking slightly, "Ja-ck, please, just… just reach out and take my hand, okay? I can get you all the water you want, just take it."

"You're a damn fine fantasy, Daniel, but ya got no substance, you know?"

Daniel closed his eyes a moment, opened them and gave out with a dry laugh. "I know, Jack, I know. That's me, no substance. Probably always been my problem. Look, I don't care if you have to pretend I'm Sam, because we both know if she were here, you'd take her hand in a New York minute. Hell, you'd take Teal'c's too."

"Now, now" Jack said, waving a finger at Daniel. "I would most certainly *not* take Teal'c's hand. Nuh-uh, no way. Warriors-in-arms and all that. It would be a matter of… of… hell, I don't know, just… no."

Daniel started counting to ten but only reached eight before his temper, worry and a sudden loss of energy got the better of him.

"Jack, listen up. I *don't* want you to pretend I'm Sam, okay? Because if I were Sam, I'd still be back in the Temple. Same with Teal'c. You see, *I* have the connection to you, and you know why? No? Well, I'll tell you why. I have the fucking connection because I fucking love you, and more importantly, you love me, because if you didn’t, I wouldn't have been able to reach you, so God damn it, take my hand and we can fucking go home."

Maybe later, when he was either dead or in bed, he'd ponder Daniel's words, but for now, for now, he'd probably best take Daniel's hand. It wouldn't do to piss off even an imaginary Daniel.

Jack reached out.

***

_And don't let it go. Never let go_ \- Josh Groban

Eyes wide with surprise, Daniel watched Jack actually reach for him. Their fingers touched, a touch that sent a small electric thrill up his arm, and the desert shimmered and faded and all Daniel could see was Jack. He felt himself begin to rise and, panicking, slid his hand along Jack's, gripped his wrist and pulled. By some miracle, Jack's body lifted easily, and the next thing he knew, he had Jack's back against his chest, head resting lightly on his shoulder.

The tunnel was back, but this time, Daniel saw none of it. He rested his cheek against soft bristly hair and closed his eyes.

***

They watched Daniel's ring dim, each heartsick. Suddenly, the Circle of Oren seemed to explode with lights. All four put up their hands to shield their eyes even as they stepped backward and to safety.

A moment later, all lights on the platform … died.  
Teal'c lowered his arm… and found himself unable to tear his gaze from the Circle of Oren.

Daniel was not alone.

"My God…."

Jacob glanced down at his daughter and noticed the tears that tracked down her cheeks. He swallowed the unaccustomed lump in his throat, faced Veron, and still afraid to move onto the platform, asked gruffly, "Are they alive?"

"It is safe to go to them. I pray they are, indeed, alive."

Veron's words freed Teal'c to take the action he so desperately wanted to take. He moved quickly to the side of his friends. Daniel was now flat on his back, Jack between his legs, his upper torso resting on Daniel's, with Daniel's arms holding him safe. As Teal'c knelt on one side of Daniel, Sam and Jacob dropped to their knees on the other. Teal'c quickly checked Daniel's pulse as Sam did the same for Jack.

"DanielJackson lives, but his pulse is too slow."

"He's breathing, but this wound needs attention now. He's also clearly dehydrated, but oddly enough, his body temperature feels almost normal," Sam said in a voice filled with wonder.

"I am not surprised," Veron said. "The journey is … cooling."

"DanielJackson is too cold," Teal'c intoned, the worry evident even with the seeming monotone.

Sam nodded even as she reached for her mike.

***

The wait for help to get Jack and Daniel back to Xumbru was nerve wracking. Daniel remained unconscious while Jack drifted in and out. When he was conscious, he didn't know where he was and kept muttering about ghosts and Daniels that weren't really there. Sam held him awkwardly and tried to soothe him while Teal'c tried to keep Daniel warm.

By the time the Eoroes arrived with more comfortable transportation for the two men, Jack was having longer moments of lucidity, but there'd been no change in Daniel. Both were loaded onto the special transport the Eoroes had for travel in the desert and, protected from the rays of the sun, they all set forth on the journey back to the oasis.

***

"Colonel O'Neill is doing well. The wound has been cleaned and we've applied a salve that will both hurry the healing process and protect the wound."  
"And DanielJackson?"

Veron smiled at Teal'c as he said, "He has slipped into a healthy sleep. The energy drain left him weak, it is true, but I suspect that by morning, he will be well. We understand if you prefer to take Colonel O'Neill through the 'Gate to your world, but we promise you that he will receive only the finest care here with us while the negotiations take place. Our medicines will help him recover very quickly."

"A medical team is already on their way here, Veron," Sam said. "They will make any decision regarding the need to return to the SGC. Until then, I can only offer our thanks for all that you and your people have done for both Colonel O'Neill and Daniel."

"It is not nearly enough, Major Carter. Not nearly enough."

At that moment, Esheala entered the living room. With a broad smile, she announced, "Colonel O'Neill is awake and hungry. He is also asking after his team. Omadio has finished with him and is checking on Daniel. I shall make myself useful by putting together something light for Colonel O'Neill."

As Esheala left for the kitchen, Sam and Teal'c immediately rose, eager to see their friend and leader. Jacob nodded at his daughter and said, "Say hi for me."

Nodding, she and Teal'c moved as one toward the hall. Just as they entered, Omadio, one of the Eoroes healers, came out of Daniel's room. He smiled at them both. "Daniel is sleeping and your Colonel is hungry."

"Thank you, Omadio, we're grateful for your skill and attention to our teammates."

"It is an honor, Major Carter. My people are looking forward to the time when we are allies," he stepped in closer, his eyes bright with emotion, 'because we are already friends, and friends are more valuable than the greatest treasure man can imagine."

The healer gave Sam's arm a gentle squeeze as he walked past her. Feeling as though several messages had been included in Omadio's words, most of which were escaping her, she entered the room where her commanding officer rested and recuperated.

***

"Well, it's about damn time," Jack groused. "And tell me you brought food. Lots of food. Lots and lots and lots of food."

Grinning at Teal'c, Sam shook her head as she said, "Oh, yeah, he's on the road to recovery."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed.

"Come on, enough already with the 'let's make fun of the colonel'. I need food. Sustenance. Now."

"Esheala is taking care of that as we speak, sir."

"Well… good." Jack was propped up against a mound of pillows, his left arm in a sling. His face was sunburned, but he looked infinitely better than earlier. Clearly restless, he shifted a bit, adjusted the cloth that held his arm safely tucked into his chest, and asked, eyes on his arm, "And Daniel? He's okay, right?"

Sam frowned slightly at the fact that he was trying so hard to sound unconcerned. She knew him and the fact that he refused to look at them made his real feelings evident. He was worried. She pulled up a straight-backed chair and sat down. "He's fine, sir. Sleeping soundly according to Omadio. He's fine, really."

"In fact, I shall check on him now, O'Neill."

Jack looked up then, gratitude shining from his eyes. "Thank you, Teal'c. Don't … don't let him be alone, you know?"

"DanielJackson will never be alone, O'Neill," Teal'c said cryptically before walking out.

***

When the door closed behind Teal'c, Sam reached out to take Jack's hand. She lifted it and slid her fingers between his. She couldn't have said why she did it, only that she needed to do it. Jack's hand remained motionless in hers, with no responding squeeze of acknowledgement. She was about to say something when Jack cleared his throat and started talking.

"When I was out there … in the desert, I knew SG-1 would find me."

Sam couldn't think of anything to say, so she squeezed his hand.

"Even as I thought that… I knew that I meant that Daniel would find me. Of course I had to ask myself why I meant Daniel…."

Sam felt his hand slip out of hers and she knew what was coming, knew with every fiber of her being and waited for the pain to hit.

"… because of course, when I was stuck on Edora, you're the one who worked for weeks, night and day, before figuring out how to get through…."

Sam found herself saying, her voice distant, "But when we were stuck on Antarctica, he worked day and night to find us… to find … you…."

Jack turned his head on the pillow and for the first time, looked at Sam. His eyes seemed so sad… and maybe a bit guilty … and she lifted her hand from the bed and shook her head slightly, as if saying, "No, this wasn't happening," but it was. and again, she waited for the pain to hit.

"I wanted to hear his voice… out there. Surrounded by sand, all I wanted was his voice. How strange is that?" He glanced down again and started to pick at the soft tufts of the blanket as he went on. "I had a great deal of time to think, as you can imagine. To come to terms with some… things. To understand a few others."

Sam wondered why there was no pain. She rubbed her eyes for a moment before looking at the man she'd been working with for four years, thinking the image would change, would reveal something she'd missed. But even as she studied him, even as he avoided her gaze, she saw nothing more than Colonel Jack O'Neill. The same man, a little tired, a bit wan in spite of the sunburn, but still – the same man. She cocked her head and asked, "Do you know how … did Veron tell you how Daniel found you?"

Jack lifted his head and finally connected with her. He nodded slowly. "Yes. But I remember most of what happened. I remember Daniel suddenly appearing, trying to convince me to touch him, that he wasn't a ghost or anything. And I remember reaching out because I didn't want to piss off even an imaginary Daniel… and then our hands touched and no matter what else happened -- or happens – I understood."

She didn't want to know what he understood but a perverse streak insisted she ask, "Understood what?"

Jack didn't flinch at her tone, which, surprisingly enough, was hard as steel. She was almost proud of herself.

"I realized how much all three of you mean to me, Carter. How much I've come to depend on Teal'c's strength, your brain, and Daniel's… Daniel's very weird way of looking at the world. I know I don't want to go through the 'Gate without all of you right next to me, and I discovered … that no matter who'd been on the other side of that shield, I would have stayed with them."

"Ah." Knowing exactly what he was referring to, she found it was all she could say. It didn't seem enough. Because… there was something that her commanding officer still wasn't saying. But of course, she was pretty sure she knew what it was, and she was still a major and the "Don't ask, don't tell" still existed.

"Carter—"

She put up a hand even as she got to her feet. "I'm going to let you rest until Esheala brings in supper. I'll just go next door," she pointed over her shoulder, "and check on Daniel."

"Carter—"

"We'll talk later." With that, she took her leave. Not exactly the best military exit on record, but under the circumstances, the best she could do.

When she stepped out into the hall, she was immensely grateful for the fact that she was blissfully alone. Across from her, a closed door and behind it – Daniel. There was no way she could face seeing him, let alone face him should he wake. She needed… time. Time alone, time to think, to reprioritize her life, time to digest what had just happened. She could turn to her father, but she suspected he'd known all along – or Selmac had, and thus her father now knew. No, she needed to be alone.

Time to figure out why there was still no pain.

She turned left, instead of right, and headed for the back exit that would lead her to the stables.  
***

Jack closed his eyes and dropped his head back down.

That had gone well. All things considered. Damn.

He let out a gush of air and it hit him at the same time how badly he needed to see Daniel. How very badly. He ached to see him. But he remained where he was – silent and still, seeing only Carter's face.

***

Sam walked across the wide expanse of grass, still amazed that she was in the middle of a desert. The stables ahead meant the fresh scent of hay and horses. She entered the cool, dark barn where the pawing of the ground and the occasional snort were the only sounds. She went to the nearest stall and, when the dark beautiful head reared up, she reached out and ran her hand down the stallion's nose. A soft neigh told her she was on the right track so she continued the mindless stroking, working on being one with the stallion.

As she petted the beautiful animal, short scenes of her life in the last four years seemed to play within the dark and mysterious eyes of the Arabian. Her dislike of O'Neill within the first hour of meeting him, the respect that quickly blossomed when she realized he was a great deal more than he let on, the hero worship that quickly manifested itself as she followed his lead, and the genuine regard for him that eventually took the place of the simple and almost girlish hero worship. She saw flashes of Daniel in those eyes that blinked back at her, flashes of spirit, questions, friendship offered without reserve, respect offered in the same way. And she saw something else – something that bothered her now. Something that shouldn't have been there because she thought she was above it.

Jealousy.

She'd been jealous of Daniel. Oh, she'd buried it deeply, sure, but it was amazing how often it had managed to creep in and show itself by doubting whatever Daniel would be proposing.

And she was jealous now.

Even as that simple but-oh-so powerful truth surfaced, it was joined by questions.

Why had she held back with Martouf when it became clear that her feelings for him were real and not leftover from Jolinar? And Narim, what about him? And when she'd thought she and Jack had something, why hadn't she transferred out of SG-1 and claimed the love she'd believed she'd seen the moment he'd refused to leave her when their armbands had failed?

Because… nothing mattered more than her career.

Because life with Jack O'Neill could never compare to her life with the Air Force, let alone working on SG-1.

Well, what do you know. It seems she was, after all, her father's daughter.

Her commitment to the Air Force and the SGC, was greater than any commitment she could make to any individual. Hadn't Cassie proven that? Hadn't it been incredibly easy for her to turn Cassie over to Janet? Even now, there was no remorse or regret. And any man in her life would always take second place to her career as well.

And Jack O'Neill would never take second place to anything or anyone.

"My God," she whispered. "My God."

How could she not have seen it before now?

Colonel Jack O'Neill would never take second place in Daniel's life.

And… Daniel won't be second place to anything in the Colonel's life.

Sam rested her head against the horse's forehead and sighed.

She was – almost – envious.

Sam smiled.

Almost.

***

Daniel stretched and yawned. He cracked open an eye, then the other. Sunlight, but dim. He turned his head on the pillow and started to yawn again, but Teal'c seemed to be in his room.

"Teal'c?"

"You are awake, DanielJackson. Are you well?"

"I… don't know, am I?"

"What do you remember?"

Daniel sat up and scratched the back of his head. "Remember? Well, I was… and you and Sam… and Jack… Jack!"

He looked around quickly, as if expecting to see Jack in the room and then started to throw back the covers. Teal'c stopped him.

"No, you should remain in bed, DanielJackson. We have been told that much energy was expended in your efforts to return O'Neill to us. You must have time to … rejuvenate. O'Neill is well, awake, and Esheala is even now preparing him food."  
Daniel, an expression of relief on his face, sank back against the pillows. He had to admit to himself that he *was* tired. His limbs seemed to have gained at least twenty pounds. He was stunned when, a moment later, Teal'c reached over and pulled the covers up – almost tucking him in.

"Uhm… Teal'c?"

"Your body temperature was quite low. I am simply ensuring that you stay warm, DanielJackson."

"I… see. Where's Sam?"

"She is currently keeping O'Neill company."

"Ah."

"Is there anything I can get for you? Are you, perhaps, thirsty?"

That was all it took for him to realize just how thirsty he truly was. He licked his lips and apparently that was all Teal'c needed to answer his own question. He quickly reached for a glass on the bedside table. Daniel took it from his friend and drank greedily. When he was done, Teal'c immediately refilled it and Daniel drank half of that glass down too. Placing it back in Teal'c's hand, he grinned and said, "I think that was in sympathy for Jack's hours in the desert."

"It would seem so," Teal'c agreed, the hint of a smile on his face.

There seemed to be little to say, so Daniel closed his eyes. Teal'c cleared his throat, a rather uncharacteristic gesture from him, so Daniel opened them again, one eyebrow arched.

"I … believe we should talk, DanielJackson."

"Talk?"

"I do not understand your earlier reluctance to step into the Circle of Oren in order to save O'Neill."

Taken aback, Daniel could only stare.

Teal'c stared back.

Finally, Daniel felt compelled to say, "I wasn't … reluctant, I simply didn't feel that my presence would be successful."

"This is what I do not understand. I realize that the last months have been … trying for both of you. Your ideals have clashed with his orders on more than one occasion and this has undoubtedly left you both uncertain as to the other's feelings. But I have no doubt that the foundation upon which your friendship is based, is strong and can withstand those traits that would seem to separate you."

Daniel's mouth fell open. He was pretty certain that Teal'c had never, in all the years he'd known him, said as much. He doubted Teal'c had *ever* said as much.

"It is true that I value O'Neill's friendship, as I value Major Carter's and yours. But that which binds O'Neill and I is one of two warriors who often act first and consider the consequences after. The tie that binds you and O'Neill transcends that of two warriors. Your friendship goes beyond your differences and, I believe, is deeper than either of you have been willing to accept."

Daniel gave a small shake of his head, as if to dislodge whatever had crawled into his brain to lay eggs. He raised a shaking hand. "Okay, okay… that was… I'm not sure that… wow."

"Indeed."

***

Sam walked out into the sunshine and decided it was time to have a talk with Daniel. Heart-to-heart, so to speak. She was almost looking forward to it. She quickened her step and almost ran the last few yards. Inside, she made a beeline for Daniel's room and almost bumped into her father, who was just leaving the Colonel's room.

"Dad."

"Sam. You okay?"

Beaming, she nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Jacob smiled gently and took her into his arms. A moment later, he pulled away and said, "You going in to see him?" He indicated Jack's door.

"Not right now. I think a talk with Daniel has to come first."

"Teal'c's with him but I'm sure he'll catch on. Tell him he can join me in the kitchen. I need to check out this famous cooking of Esheala's I keep hearing about. Jack had a tray and wouldn't share a bite."

"Thanks, Dad."

He nodded and moved away, leaving her alone. She took a moment to collect herself, and then knocked softly.

***

Teal'c turned at the soft knock and immediately rose to answer. He opened the door and ducked his head in acknowledgement as Sam walked in.

"Hi, guys. Daniel, you look quite a bit better than the last time I saw you."

"Hey, Sam. How's Jack?"

Sam didn't miss the underlying anxiety and she hurried to reassure him. "He's fine, honestly, especially once he knew you were all right. According to dad, he just finished one of Esheala's meals so you know he's okay."

She walked over and, with a look at Teal'c, who again nodded, she took his recently vacated seat.

"I shall now go next door and keep O'Neill company so that you two may have some time together."

"Teal'c, that isn't necessary—"

"Yes, it is, Daniel. I'd like some time alone with you, if you don't mind?"

Surprised, Daniel found himself looking at Sam, worried that maybe all hadn't been said about Jack's condition. The sound of the closing door alerted him to Teal'c's absence and he sat up. "There's something you haven't said about Jack, isn't there? What is it?"

Sam put her hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. "There's nothing about the Colonel's health, Daniel. He really is fine. The medicine the Eoroes use is incredible."

Relaxing, Daniel turned a puzzled gaze to Sam. "All right… so what's up?"

Sam exhaled a huff of air, ran her hand through her hair, and finally said, "You remember the arm bracelets that made us all—"

Daniel held up a hand. "That's one memory lane I can skip, Sam. But to answer your question: yes."

"And you know about my armband falling off before I could make it through the shield, right?"

Feeling very uncomfortable with what he knew was coming, Daniel decided offense was definitely the best defense. "Sam, I know how you feel about Jack… and how he feels about you, all right? I'm not sure what's been keeping you two apart—"

"Daniel, let me?"

He caught the fond smile and ducked his head. "Sorry. I do tend to—"

"Yes, you do. And Jack and I aren't in love, Daniel. But… I think I let myself believe that we were – it helped me live with my decision."

Too much, too soon. Not in love with Jack? *Not* in love with Jack? The rest of her words finally penetrated and he said, "Decision? What decision?"

"You know, the one a woman makes when she has to decide between a career and a family? That one."  
"Sam, this is the twenty-first century. A woman, even one in the military, doesn't need to choose anymore. She can have it—"

"Maybe some can, but I can't. I've discovered I'm rather… single-minded where my career is concerned. I've also discovered -- rather recently – that I like it that way. I have what I want, Daniel. I have SG-1, the SGC and honestly, it's everything I ever dreamed of when I was growing up. More than I ever dreamed, actually." She faltered slightly and then, with a slightly embarrassed grin, said, "I'm not saying this very well, but basically, the one person with the greatest connection to Colonel O'Neill is you and for very good reason. What amazes me is that I didn't see it earlier, and because I *am* in the Air Force, I'm not going to say much more, except, maybe, if you'd like, I could help you up and get you next door?"

Daniel lifted the covers, glanced down, and sighed in relief. He had on what appeared to be the bottom half of a pair of someone's pajamas. That, combined with the fact that he was wearing his black tee shirt, urged him to throw the covers off and swing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"Whoa, Daniel, take it easy," Sam said as she quickly moved to help him.

"I'm okay," he said as he stood on somewhat wobbly legs.

Sam reached out to catch him if he stumbled and when he waved her off, she put her hand on his chest to slow him down. He looked at her then and their eyes locked.

In that moment, friendship, apologies, love, and understanding passed between them.

Daniel realized that in the back of his mind, he'd been afraid that Sam was sacrificing Jack for him, but in searching her face for some sign of sadness, some sign that she was, indeed, making a sacrifice, he saw only love and contentment. For the first time, he felt as though he really understood his "big sister" and he loved her all the more.

"Daniel, it's going to be okay," Sam said, as if reading his mind.

He covered her hand with his own and gave her a small, half smile as he said, "I know."

***

"What do you mean you left them alone? God damn it, Teal'c, help me up, NOW."

Teal'c, seeing that O'Neill was about to get out of bed, with or without his aid, gave it.

"You should not be—"

"Teal'c, robe, now."

Teal'c handed him the robe. "I do believe you should remain—"

"Door."

Teal'c opened the door.  
Jack stood, on shaky legs, tied the robe, took an uneasy step, and said, rather sheepishly, "Arm?"

With a patient and somewhat smug look, Teal'c slid an arm around Jack's waist and helped him out the door.

***

"I'm fine, Sam. I don't need any help."

Daniel had decided to change into his pants, and was currently trying to do so as covertly as possible by changing under the covers. Unfortunately, he was still pretty rocky and making a mess of it. Sam gave a little laugh and stepped back, saying, "Fine, fine, whatever you say, Daniel."

He grunted his appreciation, huffed out some air and finally got the bottoms of the pajamas off. He tossed them out of bed and toward Sam. She caught them with a giggle. "Oooh, Daniel…."

"Oh, cut it out."

He started on the pants, quickly became exasperated and finally gave up altogether and started to get out of the bed. Sam cleared her throat to remind him that she, a *she*, was still present.

"Uhm, maybe you ought to wait … you know, outside?" Daniel suggested, his face a nice shade of red.

"Why, Daniel, I'm like a sister to you," she couldn't resist teasing.

"Sam. Out."

"Drat." She laughed, dumped the pajama bottoms on a nearby chair, turned and opened the door, only to find herself face-to-face with her commanding officer.

Seeing his expression as his gaze traveled between her and a near naked Daniel, she bit back a laugh and said, "Sir, Daniel was just changing in order to … visit you."

"Jack?" Daniel asked as he turned. "Jack, what the hell are you doing—"

"Daniel, what the hell are you doing—"

"Major Carter, I find that my stomach is…."

"Growling?" Sam offered helpfully.

"Indeed. Perhaps you would be so kind as to accompany me to the kitchen?"

"I would be honored, Teal'c. Why don't you dum… deposit… Colonel O'Neill on Daniel's bed?"

"Carter, you're getting awfully close—"

"Teal'c, just drop… er, deposit… him here. I'll take care of him," Daniel interrupted.

"Indeed."

***

Jack drummed his fingers on his thigh while studiously avoiding Daniel, who sat in the chair next to the bed. Carter and Teal'c had left him alone with Daniel, who was currently staring at him. Not that he knew that because he was, after all, avoiding the younger man.

Finally, he couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So."

More silence.

"I guess I … so … how exactly did you get me out of the desert, anyway?"

"Like everyone hasn't already told you?"

Well, at least he's talking now, Jack thought.

"I'd like to hear it from you."

"Ancient transportation device, lots of techno-babble, bright light, tunnel, you, yadda yadda."

"You say it as if we go through tunnels all the time and end up…."

Daniel's expression and body language stopped him. One incredible eyebrow was arched, head cocked to the side, arms crossed over his chest. Jack smiled rather foolishly.

"Right. Tunnel, us," he made a little whoosh sound, "wormhole, ending up—"

"Yeah, Jack."

"So." He went back to drumming his fingers.

Smiling innocently, Daniel said, "So. Guess you're feeling better."

"Who, me? Oh, yeah, much. You?"

"Peachy," Daniel said with an almost evil grin.

"Oh, peachy? Good. Good."

"Funny about the whole connection thing, don't you think?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping with feigned innocence.

Jack wasn't fooled. Treacherous waters ahead. He could use a kick-board. "Yeah, funny that. Considering how we've been—"

"Exactly. Considering. But then, you know what they say about opposites."

"They're opposite?" Jack supplied helpfully.

Daniel scowled a bit but then his expression relaxed. He reached over and plucked out one of the long stemmed flowers that rested in a vase by the bed. He took off the petals, dried the stem, and showed it to Jack. In a fine imitation of Omac, he asked, "The distance between these two points seems far, doesn't it?"

"Not really," Jack said, not helping a bit.

"You know what I mean," Daniel answered with a scowl.

"Okay, so yeah." He leaned over – carefully – and placed his hand over Daniel's. Moving their hands so the stem bent inward, he said, "But not if you do this." He bent the stem until the ends met. He let go of Daniel's hand – reluctantly – and dropped back against the pillow. "So, what does that have to do with opposites?"

Not to be outdone or outsmarted, Daniel bent the stem again and said simply, "They just have to meet in the middle."

"Daniel, that was… ridiculous. Stupid. And for that, you killed a flower?"

Daniel sat back and dropped the stem on the nightstand. "So you're saying you don't want to meet me in middle?"

"No, I'm saying that was stupid and you killed a flower. You're a murderer."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Jack, anyone ever tell you that you're a—"

"Besides, I'd rather meet you in a dark room, preferably a room with a large bed, and if you happened to be naked at the time, I wouldn't exactly complain."

"… peach of a guy?" Daniel finished with a grin.

"Actually, all the time."

Daniel kept grinning. Jack grinned back. Finally Jack got bored. "Daniel?"

"Yeah?"

"Make like a flower stem?"

***

The bed was large, the room, dim. Neither man was naked though, and Jack wasn't too happy about that. But hell, he'd just kissed Daniel several times, been kissed right back, and truth be told, both of them were exhausted. He elbowed his bedmate.

"What?"

"You're kind of fun to share a bed with, that's all."

Daniel grinned and kissed the top of Jack's head. "You'll regret that later. I sleep rather energetically – or so I've been told."

Jack, who was on his side – his good side – lifted his head to look at Daniel. "How the hell does anyone sleep 'energetically'?"

"Oh, you know, tossing and turning, fighting the blankets, trying to climb into the pillows, that kind of thing. I've been known to start out on one side of the bed, only to end up at the other, and with my head at the foot of the bed."

"So you're suggesting separate… bedrooms?" Jack knew his voice had squeaked on the last word.

"Hell no. I'm just warning you. Maybe you could arm yourself… or something."

"How did Sha're handle it?"

"She kept a floshon next to the bed."

Jack counted to five. "Okay, I'll bite."

"It's what they used to herd the—"

"You mean a cattle prod!?"

"No, no, it was more like a swishy kind of thing. If I got too energetic, she'd whack me with it, I'd wake up, we'd straighten the bed, and go back to sleep."

Jack put his head back down and grinned against Daniel's tee shirt. "Jackson, I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised by you. As for how I'll handle the energetic bed situation, I think I'll just take shameless advantage of it and nail you to the mattress."

"Hopefully in the sexual sense, which is good, because it's the only time you're topping, buddy."

"Oh, please, tell me we're *not* going to have the old—"

"Like you've had this conversation too many times in the past? I don't think so, Jack."

"If you're implying that I—"

"Wouldn't dream of it. But let's face it, the last time you were even faced with the topic of who tops and who bottoms, well, you were probably using Stridex."

"I resemble that remark! And don't tell me it was any different with you, buckoo."

Daniel waited a beat, and then said, "Actually, one of the problems between Sarah and I was… Steven."

"You know, I'm going to like my life with you. Never a dull moment."

Several quiet minutes passed, minutes spent stroking, sharing the occasional kiss and basically enjoying each other. But eventually, things had to be discussed. The surprising thing to Daniel was that Jack started it.

"So you're okay with everything?"

Daniel canted his head so he could see Jack's face. "Of course. The real question is; are you?"

"I am. I was worried about… you know, Carter, but she seems to be okay."

"She is. Evidently her career comes first."

"Well, duh. Like who didn't know that?"

"Sam, apparently," Daniel said dryly.

"Ah. Figures. Brainiacs are always the last to know."

"Yeah, right behind flyboys."

"Hey, I resemb—"

"Yeah, I know, I know. You resemble that remark."

"Smart ass."

Silence reigned again, and again, it was soon broken by Jack.

"You know, I thought a lot about us while I was out in the desert. It was kind of weird, because while I knew you'd find me, I also thought I was dying. The last thing I wanted … was for you to find my body. Funny, uh?"

"No. I wouldn't want you to have to… you know."

"Yeah. Yeah, I do know." He shifted a bit in Daniel's arms, winced, and said, "I don't know what it is about the sun and no water, but I was finally able to admit how much I loved you. It was almost more frightening than dying."

"I've been told that before. I'm a frightening guy."

"Yeah, you are, but I was worried about me. I don't have a great track record."

"Yes you do. You and Sara—"

"Should have been able to survive what happened."

Daniel was stunned.

"Hey, I'm not saying I didn't love her, because I did. And I loved her for a long time after. But you need more than that for a real relationship. You need a connection. Something that holds you together in the very worst of times. We didn't have that and so we lost each other when we lost Charlie."

Daniel was certain his heart had stopped. He tightened his hold around Jack and rested his cheek against the top of Jack's head. Words were beyond him. He felt Jack's good arm tighten and he found the ability to whisper, "I'll never lose you, Jack."

"Please don't. We'll just keep… holding on, okay?"

"Deal," Daniel said, smiling into Jack's hair.

***  
Epilogue-

General Hammond watched SG-1 and Jacob walk through the Stargate. He was glad Jacob had decided to come back with them while his ship was being repaired.

Suddenly, Hammond cocked his head.

Something was… different.

Over the years, he'd watched SG-1 come through in every shape imaginable, but today… today they looked… relaxed. And strangely happy.

Jack, apparently almost fully recovered, was teasing Daniel -- which brought a smile to Hammond's face -- and Major Carter seemed to be taking Daniel's side, while Teal'c….

"My God, he's smiling."

"Sir?" Davis inquired.

"Teal'c. He's actually… smiling."

"Why, yes sir, he is."

At that moment, as if aware of his scrutiny, Jack looked up, grinned, and gave him a huge "okay" sign. Evidently the treaty was a done deal, but Hammond suspected the "okay" meant a great deal more.

Hammond nodded his understanding before leaning in and saying, "Briefing at fourteen hundred hours, SG-1. And good to see you, Jacob."

He watched them move out of the 'Gate room, still laughing and joking, and he sent up a prayer of thanks.

SG-1 was back.

The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2545>


End file.
